Gemma Kensington
Gemma is the ex-girlfriend of Prince Liam and rival of Ophelia Pryce. She is described as being snobby but classy, and excessively rich, as she is heiress to a diamond cartel. She is also said to be a "hostile bitch." Gemma was Liam's first love, as said by Liam himself, so Gemma is convinced that if she stays determined, she will eventually win him back. Gemma is a recurring cast member in season one, but is not seen at all in season two. Recent paparazzi photos of the filming of season three shows Sophie Colquhoun, who plays Gemma, on set. On the Show Season 1 Infants of the Spring Prince Liam returns to his dorm room after having lunch with Ashok and Ophelia to find Gemama struggling with two guards. Gemma yells for the guards to let go of her and repeatedly asks them if they know who she is. Marcus runs in to make sure everything is okay, and tells Gemma that her name is no longer on the guest list. Liam comes in after this, and Gemma attempts to seduce him. When that fails, she resorts to explaining why she wants him back. Liam accuses her of only wanting him because he's now next in line for the throne, but she denies this. At the garden party, Ophelia and Gemma have a mild confrontation over who is most fit to be Liam's girlfriend. Ophelia challenges Gemma to a bourbon-drinking match, which ends in Ophelia being extremely intoxicated and passing out in a clump of bushes. Liam takes Ophelia home to rest and tells her that Gemma was his first love. We Are Pictures, or Mere Beasts Liam and Eleanor go out to a club to distract themselves from the stress back at the palace. Gemma shows up at the club and ends up driving Liam home with Marcus in the backseat. On the way home, Gemma, who is clearly drunk, leans down and tries to perform oral sex on Liam. Her distraction while driving results in her crashing the car into an empty telephone booth. Jasper and Eleanor are in the car behind them. Jasper jumps out of their car and runs over to Liam's car to free him from the scene before reporters arrive. Liam insists on staying to make sure Gemma is okay and refuses to get out of the car, so Jasper knocks him unconscious. Sweet, Not Lasting Queen Helena has scheduled a charity tour for Liam. He is surprised to find Gemma on the plane. Helena explains that she chose Gemma to be her Lady-in-Waiting, however Gemma spends the weekend following Liam around more than she accompanied Helena. Gemma seems confident that Liam will eventually dump Ophelia and come back to her, but Liam isn't so sure. Unmask Her Beauty to the Moon Gemma appears at the ball and hangs out with Ashok, Liam, Eleanor, Ophelia, and Nick. She decides to give Liam a chance to dance with Ophelia, and announces that she wants to dance with someone. Nick is unsuspecting but once Gemma specifies that it's him she wants to dance with, he obliges. Later, Gemma once again tells Liam that eventually he'll get tired of Ophelia and come back to her, because that's what he always does. The Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune The group (Liam, Eleanor, Ophelia, Ashok, Marcus, Maribel, and Penelope) all go on a week-long vacation to the royal family's vacation home in Monaco. Gemma and a few of her girlfriends are there. Gemma seems unphased by Ophelia's presence at first. The night before the group leaves to go back to England, Ophelia tells Eleanor that all she wants is to be wanted by a man again, and that she can't remember the last time she was. Gemma ends up staying in Monaco for another week after the others leave.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters